emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Anya King
Anya King is the daughter of Carl and Colleen King and the younger sister of Thomas King. History Anya's parents separated when she was young and she first appears in 2004 when her mother Colleen tells Carl that she wants a divorce and initially refuses to let him see the children. However, Anya and Thomas, visit their father in 2005, 2006 and June 2007. In February 2009, she and Thomas visit, following Carl's engagement to Lexi Nicholls. Anya is meant to attend her father's wedding the following month but stays at home with chicken pox. In January 2010, Colleen arrives with the children, asking Carl to look after them as her husband has had an accident at work. They move into Mill Cottage temporarily. In April 2010, Colleen returns and tells Carl she wants to emigrate to Saudi Arabia and take the children with her. She leaves with Anya and Thomas the following day. Anya returns with Thomas eight months later on Christmas Eve in preparation for Carl's wedding to Chas Dingle the following day. After the wedding ends in chaos with Chas jilting Carl and revealing his affair with Eve Jenson, Carl takes Anya and Thomas back home to Saudi Arabia. Anya and Thomas return to the village in October 2012, following their father's murder. Anya is initially hostile to her uncle Jimmy and his wife Nicola, stating that Mill Cottage is smaller than she remembered it and that their home in Saudi Arabia has two swimming pools. The following day, Anya goes through her father's belongings with Jimmy and he is forced to tell her and Thomas that Chas, who is believed to be Carl's killer, killed him because he tried to rape her. Jimmy later gives Anya Carl's hip flask. Anya goes to visit the offices of the haulage company to see where her father worked and meets Charity Sharma, Carl and Jimmy's business partner who had been going to buy Carl out of the business before his death. Thinking that Carl's shares will be inherited by his children, Charity offers to agree a price with Anya if she stays behind after the funeral but Rodney Blackstock ushers Anya out, accusing Charity of trying to rip her off and takes her home. Anya's aunt Scarlett Nicholls warns her to steer clear of Charity and that she is using her. During Carl's funeral, Anya is upset when Thomas causes a scene in the church, revealing Carl's rape attempt to the congregation and claiming that he got what he deserved before leaving the church in a distressed state. Anya is comforted by Scarlett and reconciles with Thomas by the graveside during the burial. Later, Thomas and Anya return to the cemetery following the wake and meet Cameron Murray, who unbeknownst to them is their father's real killer, by the graveside. He tells them that he is sorry for their loss and leaves. The following day, Sean Spencer invites Thomas and Anya to party his father Dan is holding in the cafe. Thomas is too upset to attend but Anya goes to the party with Scarlett. Anya attempts to talk to Sean, who is attracted to her, but he follows his father's advice and plays hard to get with her. Anya is unimpressed and leaves with Scarlett and Sean is angry with his father for interfering. On 5th November, Anya and Thomas return to their mother in Saudi Arabia. Before they leave, Scarlett warns them to call them if Charity tries to contact them regarding their father's shares of the haulage firm. Anya and Thomas bid an emotional farewell to Jimmy and Nicola and Anya promises to speak to her cousin Angelica via a Skype connection. Scarlett then drives them to the airport. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1998 births Category:King family Category:2004 minor characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of Mill Cottage